<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jump by MissDaVinci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356582">Jump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDaVinci/pseuds/MissDaVinci'>MissDaVinci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jump [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, Original Male Character - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDaVinci/pseuds/MissDaVinci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's what looks like a groundbridge portal in my living room, behind the couch. I don't know what to do or say, I'm frozen where I stand with my mouth slightly agape. I'm a rational man who's set of beliefs revolve around science's many principles. This incident may just redefine them once I figure out if I'm hallucinating. (Disclaimer: I don't own TFP or affiliate with it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jump [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes it seems like your life is excellent, remarkable. It's headed in an upward direction that has no end. Usually, this isn't the case. Where there are highs, lows will follow. It's just fate, karma, a fact of life.<br/>Other times your life doesn't seem worth it like it's in a downward spiral into an abyss. You have to have hope, though. What goes down must come up.<br/>Then there's another version of events that does not go into either of those ends of the spectrum. Typical functions are wake up, work, eat, bathroom, then sleep. Activities other than those can still be reasonable.<br/>It's the unusual ones that don't make sense. Something so spontaneous and impossible sounding that it's only ever talked about in fiction. Enthusiastic audiences of books, movies, and TV shows eat this stuff up.<br/>Who would believe it could happen in real life?<br/>I didn't believe it until now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I shut the door after the last of my friends walked out, saying goodbye and good night. My graduation party just ended and, it's almost midnight, and I'm ready to wind down for the night.<br/>The couch sinks with a whoosh as I sit down and grab the remote from the coffee table. I turn on the TV, going straight to my Netflix app. It's time to watch one of my favorite TV shows, Transformers: Prime. The show is about this race of aliens called Cybertronians, who live in an abandoned missile silo on Earth. The good guys are called Autobots, and the bad guys are Decepticons. Autobots protect the human race from the Decepticons while also trying to find a way to revive their planet and go home. In doing so, they must remain invisible from human eyes. Hence their motto, "Robots in disguise." But, some humans do end up finding out about their existence. Agent William Fowler was one of the first, as the liaison between the Autobots and the US government. Silas (CYLAS), former Colonel Leland Bishop, is a villain that runs MECH and is obsessed with Cybertronians overall. Then, there are three children under the Autobots' protection. Jackson Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Rafael Esquivel. They're all friends who go to Jasper High School. Jack is a typical teenager, has a job at the KO. Drive-In fast food joint. Miko is a foreign exchange student from Japan with a knack for extreme undertakings. Raf is a 12-year-old boy in high school with a genius IQ and a proficiency for computers. Eventually, later on in season 1, June Darby finds out when a Decepticon named Airachnid kidnaps her. She's Jack's mother, a nurse, and the only one who's taking care of her son beside the Autobots.<br/>I've only watched this show a total of 136 times, but who's counting. I'm a nerd. So what?<br/>Anyway, I select Transformers: Prime and start the playback of the first episode, "Darkness Rising: Part 1." As it loads, the lights start acting funny. They're flickering sporadically. Confused, I get up so I can check the breaker box in the laundry area. All electricity goes out right as I stand up, the only light coming from the window in the kitchen. I stand in the middle of the living room for a moment, careful not to panic. There's a flashlight in one of the kitchen drawers. I'm about to slowly walk over there when the TV suddenly comes back on in a burst of static. It makes me jump for a millisecond, my head jerking to look at it. How come that's the first thing that comes on, but nothing else does, not even the lights? I'm getting a little crept out here. There has to be a logical explanation for this. It's either logical or paranormal, the latter of which I don't believe.<br/>Just as I'm about to turn and go back to looking for that flashlight, an eerie green light appears. It casts my shadow on the wall in front of me; it's coming from behind me. I turn around.<br/>No way.<br/>There's what looks like a groundbridge portal in my living room, behind the couch. I don't know what to do or say, I'm frozen where I stand with my mouth slightly agape. I'm a rational man who's set of beliefs revolve around science's many principles. This incident may just redefine them once I figure out if I'm hallucinating.<br/>I start to feel a pull like I'm gravitating toward the portal. My feet slide out from under me, and I fall to the floor. I grab the couch to stop myself from going any further, afraid of what could be on the other side of the rip in space-time. Eventually, my grip fails as my hands become too sweaty to hang onto the leather furniture. Then I'm falling through black nothing.</p><p>I'm waking up, my head pounding to the steady beat of my heart. The first thing I notice before I open my eyes is that the temperature is very much higher than my apartment. This fact alone makes me wary of opening my eyes, but I know I have to. I need to find out what happened to me.<br/>I slowly crack open my eyelids, then close them again when I'm faced with the hot sun that's high in the sky. I open them again, repeatedly blinking to adjust to the brightness. Now that my headache has calmed down a little, I sit up and observe my surroundings. I'm in a desert, in the middle of nowhere. The only thing I can deduce is that I'm somewhere in the western United States. The rock formations and mostly flat and rocky terrain lend to that hypothesis.<br/>I stand up to see if there are any populated areas nearby, or even a road to follow. It's nothing but desert all around. I guess there's only one way to get myself out of here; head in one direction until I stumble upon something or someone.</p><p>It feels like I've been out here for an hour, maybe more. I lost my perception of time. The sun is already approaching the horizon. There isn't any sign of civilization for miles. My legs don't feel like walking anymore, my throat is parched, but I can't stop. If I don't make it somewhere safe by sundown, I'll be subject to biting cold temperatures and the unforgiving circle of life. So, I keep trekking.<br/>While I wander, I think about what got me to this point and where I could've possibly ended up. If I remember correctly, the portal that appeared in my living room looked exactly like a groundbridge from the TV show I was about to watch. Even though it seems impossible, that seemed very real. It can't be a coincidence. Maybe it was some sort of experiment, the government was messing around with portal technology. There isn't desert anywhere in Tennessee, much less near Townsend. Something that transports a human across states is no joke. I may have two doctorates in Mechanical and Biochemical Engineering, but this is out of my league.<br/>It looks like I'm lost in more ways than one.<br/>My skin no longer feels sweaty, which is a bad sign. If I looked in a mirror right now, my skin is probably as red as a tomato. Heatstroke and dehydration are imminent risks. I need to find somewhere shaded to sit down, even more so because I don't have any water on me. That, and I'm wearing my dress shirt and pants from last night.<br/>As I realize these facts, I see a massive rock formation a few hundred feet away.<br/>Hallelujah!<br/>I would sprint if I could, my legs are like jello.<br/>Eventually, I feel the cooling relief from the sun's heat. My eyes can have a break, and so can the rest of me. I sit down, leaning against the rock. Now I'm tip-toeing away from the danger zone as I close my eyes and take deep, cooling breaths. As my core temperature goes down, I don't feel as better as I thought I would. I don't feel as bad, but I feel fatigued.<br/>I have to stay awake.<br/>When a loud noise startles me to full awareness, that's not a problem anymore. I stand up quickly with the rush of adrenaline preparing me for fight or flight. The noise came from behind me, so I turn around. I don't see anything there; it's just solid rock.<br/>Unless there's something on the other side?<br/>I put my arm up to block the sun as I walk around to the other side. It's a prominent structure, that's for sure. There's nothing of consequence here so far, not even when I get to halfway around its circumference. If I'm not already losing my hearing, this should be where the noise came from, but there's nothing here...<br/>...Except a road leading to a wall. The asphalt is old but doesn't look worn that much. Not many people have used it.<br/>It just occurs to me as, suddenly, all the clues add up. The groundbridge portal, the desert, this road leading into the rock...<br/>...and the booming footsteps right behind me.<br/>I turn around slowly, coming face to legs with a giant red robot. Taking a few steps back to avoid being squished, I finally see a face and surprised optics looking back at me.</p><p>Cliffjumper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm glued to my spot, both I and the mech in front of me stunned by this turn of events.<br/>CLIFFJUMPER is standing right in front of me.<br/>Forget the fact that I've been transported across dimensional borders. He's alive! I don't know what to do with this. Cliffjumper dies in the first episode of the series. This universe is either an alternate ALTERNATE dimension or I've traveled to a point in time that is pre-canon to Transformers: Prime. It's like my wildest dreams come to life.</p>
<p>At the same time, this is bad.</p>
<p>There are now many consequences to me being here. Anything I do or say could affect the timeline. I know a LOT of things that I shouldn't. If I am captured by the Decepticons or MECH, I would be in a world of pain and suffering. I know I wouldn't give them anything no matter what, but they will do any form of torture to get me to talk.<br/>Back to the present, the staring match is still going on. I take the initiative to break the silence.<br/>"Hi?" I lamely greet the Cybertronian with a small wave. Cliffjumper snaps out of it, frowning and breaking eye contact for a second.<br/>"Scrap." He curses. He's probably realized that he's been seen by a human. His optics suddenly dim a little and he puts a digit to the side of his head.<br/>He must have an incoming call. I wait patiently as he talks to whoever it is. I'm guessing it's Arcee, but I can't hear the voice on the other end.<br/>"I'm right outside the base... Yeah, yeah, I know, the mission... I know, but--... I've been spotted by a human... Yeah... Arcee?" I can safely assume that she hung up on her partner after he dropped that bombshell. It's at this moment that I decide to voice my thoughts.<br/>"So, what happens now?" I ask. As I say that, another groundbridge appears to my right. Cliff walks toward it without hesitation, unlike me. I get why there's a groundbridge here instead of us going through the front door. You never know who's watching, enemy-wise. They can never be too careful. But, my first experience with one of these things was less than stellar. Sure, I'm alive, but I would like to remain conscious, too.<br/>The red mech notices that I'm lagging behind.<br/>"You coming, human? The groundbridge doesn't hurt." He turns back around and continues walking. I could've sworn I heard him say, "...much." after that.<br/>Now he's just messing with me.<br/>I follow him through the portal anyway, wanting to get somewhere safe and cool as soon as possible. This time wasn't as bad. The initial tingly feeling of my atoms being taken apart and put back together weirds me out, though.<br/>As soon as I come out on the other side, I am in awe. I already knew that the Autobot Base looked like, but it's completely different from being inside. Everything is massive and spacious, I feel very small.<br/>The next thing I feel is shy because of four other pairs of optics are staring at me.<br/>Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Rachet. As I ask in my head where the sixth member of Team Prime is, I hear more booming steps coming from the hallway on my right.</p>
<p>There he is. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.<br/>I still don't know if this is a dream come true or if someone drugged my soda at the party last night.</p>
<p>As I'm staring at them like a creep, Optimus walks over to stand in front of me. Now I know how the kids feel, and my neck does not like it. Neither does my head, evidently. My vision is swimming as the effects of hours in the desert are catching up with me.</p>
<p>I'm dehydrated. I didn't even realize I stopped sweating at some point while I was wandering the desert. That's not good.</p>
<p>I struggle to stay on my feet without swaying, but my efforts are only halfway effective. I stumble in place, my foot taking a step forward so I don't fall. As I do that, I hear one of the Autobots speak.<br/>"What's wrong with him?" Bulkhead asks, more directed toward Ratchet than anyone else. The Doctor is knowledgable of many things, mostly in the technical aspect, but human anatomy and ailments are something of which he could learn a few things.<br/>Regardless, I feel a tingling sensation move from my head to my feet and back up again. That didn't help with the disorientation.<br/>"Hm. The human's body is low on fluids and his internal temperature is higher than it should be." Ratchet concludes based on what his scan yielded. So, I'm dehydrated and suffering from heat exhaustion.</p>
<p>How fun... note the sarcasm.</p>
<p>"I hate to bother you guys, but do y'all happen to have any water around here?" My speech is slurred. As I finish the question, my legs finally give out on me and I pitch forward. Luckily, I catch myself on my hands and knees. I hear the telltale beeps and whirs of Bumblebee, only this time I can understand what's being said.<br/>*"I got it covered!"* He says and jogs off down the hallway. To keep that from happening again, I sit back on my behind, put my elbows on my knees, and put my head in my hands. I'm getting weaker, it feels just as hot in here as it did outside. Maybe that's just the fever. I can't think straight.<br/>"Are you alright?" I suddenly hear a deep voice just feet in front of me. I'd recognize that bass tone anywhere.<br/>I look up in a slight daze. Optimus is kneeling in front of me, expressionless as ever.<br/>"I don't know," I answer, unintelligently. My vision is going black and my body chooses this point to finally give out on me.</p>
<p>I pass out cold in the middle of Autobot Outpost Omega-1.</p>
<p><br/>**A few hours later...**</p>
<p>I feel my brain waking up before my body. Then comes my hearing, and then I see light through my eyelids. My body follows shortly after with a slow spread of renewed feeling, like when your limbs fall asleep then wake up again. My eyelids don't quite want to open yet. I have no problem hearing what's going on around me, though. There's a conversation going on.</p>
<p>"What do you mean he doesn't exist?" There's Arcee. "He looks pretty alive to me."<br/>"What I mean is there's no evidence of his existence. No birth certificate, social security number, driver's license, or even social media. His fingerprints don't tell us anything. It's like he's never been born." That would be Agent William Fowler... oh boy. "He needs to be taken into federal custody. Who knows where he came from or who he works for? He could potentially be a spy from any country with a grudge." Always paranoid, with good reason, though. As I slowly gain energy to open my eyes, Optimus puts in his two-cents.<br/>"While I understand your concern for a potential breach in secrecy, I cannot allow for someone innocent to be taken into custody without proof of guilt or ill intent." His word just radiates wisdom and authority. Ratchet is the next to offer something.<br/>"I may have a reason as to why no information can be found on this human." Sounds of a computer can be heard in the background. I want to open my eyes, but I also don't want to interrupt before hearing something important. "A few hours ago, your government's satellites detected an unusual energy surge not far from this outpost. I have analyzed the readings accordingly, and the closest match is that of groundbridge technology." Ratchet finishes, likely leaving more questions than answers. I think I've heard enough. I open my eyes -- noting the lack of the other Autobots -- as Optimus asks a question.<br/>"Could this human potentially be from off-world, Ratchet?" Ratchet seems to contemplate his answer.<br/>"It is within the realm of possibility. Further analysis is needed before I can say for certain." He says, glancing in my direction. He almost looks away before it registers that I am now awake. Once it does, his gaze snaps back to me. This catches the attention of the other people in the area, including the angry human on the central platform. Ratchet goes back to his computer. "Vitals are holding steady. He's recovering well." Ratchet concludes.<br/>"Good. Maybe now he can fill in the blanks on how the hell he managed to evade being on any list in the world until now." Fowler comments, rather rudely I might add.<br/>"Now, wait for a nano-klik. He has just regained consciousness--" I interrupt Ratchet before he can go on a tirade.<br/>"It's okay." All attention is now on me. "I do feel like I need to explain some things. Ask me anything and I'll try my best to answer truthfully." At first, no one asks anything, which is a little counterintuitive. Optimus is the first to speak up.<br/>"Who are you?" Simple, but a good starter.<br/>"My full name is Allan Marron, but most people just call me 'Al' for short," I answer.<br/>"I am Optimus Prime--" Before he can do his whole speech, I hold my hand up.<br/>"Sorry, but... I kind of know who you guys are already." They all now wear baffled expressions, some more fearful than the rest.<br/>"How could you possibly know who we are?" Ratchet asks the one question everyone is thinking. I sigh, tired already with anticipating the <em>long</em> explanation coming up.<br/>"It's a long story..."</p>
<p>And so the fun begins...not.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>